1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for centering a reinforcing mesh which is standing vertically in a conduit form for manufacturing concrete conduit.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of mesh reinforced concrete pipe or conduit, whether with the aid of roller head machines for compacting or with the aid of vibration machines, it has been found to be costly as well as difficult and time consuming to properly center the reinforcing mesh in the forms and to ensure retention of the centering during the manufacturing process. In current practice it has been considered necessary to provoide costly steel or plastic spacers on the mesh. Apart from the cost, the spacers tend to cause leaks in the pipe or conduit because of displacement of the concrete.
The underlying problem of the invention is to devise a mechanism with whose aid the centered position of the reinforcing mesh can be maintained in a simple yet reliable fashion, both before and during the manufacture of mesh reinforced pipe or conduit.